Crazy Think Called Love
by shizu910
Summary: Kisah ini dimulai ketika sang tokoh utama menjadi pelengkap kisah cinta pujaan hatinya. Sang cinta pertama. Kisah dimana tokoh utama mencintai pujaan hatinya dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan kebahagian sang pujaan hati adalah prioritas, apapun resikonya, Tanpa dia sadari dia melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang membawa pujaan hatinya menghampiri kematian. EXO, BTS, WANNA ONE, DST.
1. Chapter 1

_Crazy think called Love._

Chapter 1 -Prolog

Namanya adalah Luhan, dia adalah seorang gadis cantik, cerdas, dan mandiri, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran universitas Kyunghee, dia sangat mandiri karena dia hampir melakukan semuanya sendiri dengan sempurna, dia telah bisa menghasilkan uang sakunya sendiri, bahkan dia sudah merancang masa depannya sendiri. Luhan sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya sejak satu tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dia bercita-cita menjadi dokter bedah nomor 1 didunia ini agar dia bisa menolong orang-orang sakit, agar tidak ada lagi orang yang merasakan rasanya menajadi dia.

Luhan adalah fangirl boyband korea yang sedang _booming_ saat ini, EXO, yang beranggotakan Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Dan sangat menyukai Kim Minseok.

Namanya adalah Luhan, gadis manis yang hobi bermain game online, dan fangirling. Luhan adalah fangirl boyband korea yang sedang _booming_ saat ini, EXO, yang beranggotakan Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Dan sangat menyukai Kim Minseok. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswi kedokteran masih bisa bermain game online saat ini, mengingat dia memiliki segudang praktek yang harus dikerjakan dan ditulis laporannya. Tetapi gadis cerdas itu dapat melakukan semuanya, kuliah, fangirling, dan bermain game, dia adalah gadis nya ambisius dan tidak terbiasa kalah. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia adalah pemenang sejati.

Namanya adalah Luhan, gadis yang selalu berfikiran positif dan periang yang memiliki persepsi positif mengenai maraknya hubungan sesama jenis, dia tidak pernah men- _judge_ seseorang yang memiliki hubungan sesama jenis, disaat yang lain men-judge kalau hubungan seperti itu aneh, dia akan tersenyum manis dan berkata "Itu tidak aneh, dan mereka hanya _special_ "

Namanya adalah Luhan, gadis itu pertama kali merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, tetapi dia tidak menyadari kalau awal dari cinta pertamanya ternyata ada hal paling menyakitkan, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kematian ayah dan ibunya. Sahabatnya selalu mengingatkan Luhan mengenai kisah cintanya yang pasti berakhir tragis, walaupun gadis itu menutup telinga dari segala nasihat-nasihatnya, tetapi dia tetap selalu setia meminjamkan bahunya untuk tempat gadis itu menangis melepaskan kelu kesahnya, setia mengelus kepala gadis itu, dan tetap setia menarik gadis itu dari jurang keputusasaan. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan 'kalah' karena rasa ingin memiliki tetapi tidak dapat memiliki, karena pujaan hatinya sudah ada yang punya, apalagi saingannya adalah orang yang tidak seharusnya menajadi saingannya.

Namanya adalah Luhan, gadis yang sangat tulus mencintai cinta pertamanya, harapan terbesarnya adalah melihat pujaan hatinya selalu bahagia, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian cinta pertamanya, apapun termaksud hal yang tidak masuk akal. Bekerja sama dengan sahabat terbaiknya untuk mengusahakan untuk kebahagian cinta pertamanya, apapun resikonya, tanpa gadis itu sadari, dia membuat pujaan hatinya berada diambang kematian. Dan dia merasa sangat menyesal.

Namanya adalah Luhan, dia gadis yang telah melakukan kesalah paling fatal didunia ini, karena demi kebahagian pujaan hatinya, dia telah berani malawan takdir yang sudah Tuhan tentukan sejak dahulu kala, dia telah dibutakan oleh cinta, tetapi dia akan memperbaiki segalanya, dia akan mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan cinta pertamanya, walaupun bayarannya adalah nyawanya sendiri, agar tidak ada penyesalan di sepanjang dihidupnya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Luhan dan dia adalah gadis yang _'sempurna'_ setidaknya _sampai hal gila yang disebut cinta datang kepadanya_. Dan sekarang segala yang terjadi dalam hidupnya menjadi seperti drama, drama yang menyedihkan tentu saja.

Jakarta, 30-sept, 2017

 _Intermezzo-_

Selamat malam teman-teman, saya kembali, membawa sebuah fanfic yang terangkat dari masalah sosial yang kerap kali terjadi dilingkungan sekitar kita, mungkin sebagian masih canggung, karena tidak pernah melihat masalah ini, tapi masalah ini masih menjadi pro kontra di seluruh dunia, Ada yang bisa menebak masalah yang penulis angkat?

tema ini dianggakat karena penulis terinspirasi dari sebuah video yang penulis liat di Instagr*m, _divideo itu ada seorang pria gay, dia menutup matanya dengan penutup mata, berdiri dipusat keramaian merentangkan tangannya menunggu seseorang memeluknya, sambil berkata sesuatu, tentu tidak terdengar, tapi di caption video itu tertulis_ _ **"I'm Gay, would you hug me?"**_ _orang berlalu lalang begitu saja tidak memperdulikan pria itu, tapi diakhir video ada beberapa orang yang bersedia memeluknya, sebagian besar adalah wanita,- tentu saja-, mungkin pria merasa menjijikan memeluk pria yang gay, mengingat orang-orang berkata_ _ **"Gay itu menular."**_ _tapi ternyata tidak hanya wanita, beberapa pria juga akhirnya memeluk pria gay tersebut._

penulis merasa dilemma, disatu sisi penulis sadar kalau hal itu salah, karena hukum alam sedari dulu telah ditentukan , Adam dengan Hawa, bukan pria dengan pria, tetapi pria dan wanita. Tapi disisi lain penulis hati saya luluh melihat mereka. Penulis berpikir, apa yang membuat mereka tidak dapat bersama?

 **Apa karena** _ **gay**_ **itu aneh dan abnormal? Keluarga malu karena memiliki kerabaat tak normal?** Tapi apa artinya menati normal kalau mereka tidak bahagia? Bukankah lebih baik aneh tapi menjadi diri sendiri dan bahagia? Dari pada memaksakan diri menjadi normal tapi tertekan dan membuat seseorang menjadi gila, dan berakhir menjadi manusia yang tidak berdaya guna, kelak keluarga tetap akan dicemooh karena anggota keluarganya tidak nomal, dalam kasus ini dia menjadi gila. Bukan kah lebih baik membiarkan dia tak normal – _gay_ \- tapi dia bahagia?

 **Apa karena tidak pantas saja?** Tapi bukankah setiap manusia berhak atas kebahagian mereka? Siapa mereka berhak mengatur siapa yang pantas denganmu atau tidak, kalau kau menyimpang, mereka akan mencemoohmu mungkin hanya selama 40 hari, setelah itu, mereka akan berhenti karena lupa, mereka kan pasti punya masalah mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak mempunyi waktu lebih lama dari itu hanya untuk mencemooh orang dengan berita yang sama. akan ada berita yang lain yang akan menutupi berita _gay_ mu itu. Sementara kebahagianmu bersama dia akan ada selamanya selama kalian saling menjaga.

 **Apa karena mereka tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan?** Mungkin ini adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal. Karena setiap orang tua pasti ingin memiliki cucu kandung dari anak-anaknya. Cucu-cucu yang akan menuruskan nama, dan darah keluarga mereka sampai ke keturunan selanjutnya, sehingga nama dan darah keluarga mereka tetap abadi.

Karena itu penulis berkhayal, bagaimana kalau mereka dapat menghasilkan keturunan? Apa hubungan mereka akan berhasil? Tentu saja tidak secara ajaib, menulis akan berkhayal sesuai logika, dan mengajak kalian berfikir kembali, apa memang mereka pantas untuk bersama. Disini penulis mengharapkan pendapat kalian mengenai masalah ini.

Jangan berfikir terlalu keras, cukup ikut kata hati kalian.

NAMA-NAMA YANG TERCANTUM DALAM FIC INI HANYA PINJAMAN, FIC INI MURNI DARI PIKIRAN PENULIS, JADI MAAFKAN KALAU KALIAN TIDAK SUKA IDOLA KALIAN ADA DIDALAM FANFIC ABSURD INI.

Jakarta, 21: 00 wib


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy think called Love.

"Shit! Shit!" Luhan terus mengumpat sambil berlari menuju kampusnya, memang flatnya berada dikawasan kampus, dia tidak memiliki kendaaraan pribadi untuk pergi kekampus, _hell_ , jarak dari flat-nya kekampus hanya 500m dan dia sangat tidak membutuhkan kendaraan pribadi disana dan dia lebih membutuhkan uangnya untuk membayar uang kuliahnya yang sangat mahal itu, dan tidak ada kendaraan umum disana.

 _Drrrtttt… Drttttt…_

"Yob-"

" _Ya! Luhan apa kau gila mata kuliah Prof Jung 4menit lagi! kau dimana?"_

"Hos.. aku.. aku sedang.. hoss.. berlari bodoh…"

" _Ooh.. hey, jangan katakan kau terlambat bangun gara-gara begadang semalam nonton MAMA Award"_

"Aish! Berisik kau Jongdae! Aku sudah dekat dengan kampus, cepat matikan teleponnya aku akan sampai paling tidak 2 menit lagi"

" _Ck! Cepatlah waktumu tinggal 3 menit lagi, aku sudah dikelas, sampai jumpa dikelas Luhan"_

 _Pip_

"Dasar kotak TV menyebalkan."

Dengan cepat Luhan berlari melalui gerbang belakang kampus dan segera berlari menuju gedung D yang kebetulan dekat dengan gerbang belakang kampus.

"Wosh! Kau luar biasa Luhan, benar-benar 2menit! Daebak!"

"Berisik unta!"

Luhan duduk di bangkunya yang sudah di _take_ oleh Jongdae dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sebenarnya Jongdae adalah namja yang baik, walaupun lebih banyak menyebalkannya.

dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat Luhan disini, walaupun dikatakan sahabat, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu terbuka pada Jongdae.

"Ini Minumlah," ucap Jongdae sambil memberikan botol air mineral kepada Luhan

"Oh Thanks Jongdae, kau yang tebaik!"

Dengan bringas Luhan segera meminum air itu sementara Jongdae mengipas-ngipasi Luhan dengan _paper_ nya agar gadis itu tidak terlalu lepek.

Dan dengar berakhirnya Luhan meneguk air mineralnya begitu juga Jongdae berhenti mengipasinya. Dan mata kuliahnya pun dimulai.

"Baik sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita, selamat pagi semua."

"Selamat pagi prof" koor para mahasiswa disana, lantas mereka semua segera merapihkan peralatan tulis mereka dan bergegas pulang, begitu juga dengan Jongdae dan Luhan, kelas mereka sudah kosong untuk hari ini.

"Sial Sial Sial! Hari ini aku ada _tournament_ untuk kategori kelompok, Jongdae-ya bisakah kau mengantarku ke LotteMart sekarang?"

"Ya! Xi Luhan! kita ini sudah semester 5 kenapa kau masih saja bermain _audition_ seperti bocah saja." Tegur Jongdae, karena game inilah Luhan temannya ini sering bergadang mengerjakan tugas praktikum mereka, dan Jongdae sebagai teman yang baik sangat khawathir dengan Luhan yang seperti ini, dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Ck! Yasudah kalau tidak mau mengantarku, aku akan pergi sendiri! Dasar Jongdae jelek!" cecar Luhan tanpa memandang Jongdae.

Dia segera berlari menuju gerbang universitas yang cukup jauh, dan entah kenapa Luhan merasa kalau gerbang nampak sangatlah jauh saat ini. Ingin minta bantuan Jongdae, tapi tadi dia sudah mencecar Jongdae seenak jidatnya, jadi dengan wajah cemberut Luhan kembali berjalan.

 _Tiinn_

 _Tiinn_

"Ya! rusa jelek cepat naik." Jongdae terlihat canggung. Sementara Luhan tersenyum menggoda, dia memandang Jongdae dengan alis naik turun.

"Mwo!? Aku sekalian mau beli sereal, serealku habis!" Jongdae membuang muka kearah lain, dia menyerahkan helm gadis itu dengan wajah menghadap kejalan.

Luhan menahan tawa melihat tingkah Jongdae, tapi senyum gadis pun berkembang dia menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan yang lain, dia segera mengambil helm itu dan naik motor Jongdae dengan cepat, dan Luhan tau Jongdae adalah yang terbaik.

"Jongdae-ya, kalau kau nanti jadi beli sereal, kau beli saja yang rasa madu, jangan coklat, ah! Dan jangan yang besar." ucap Luhan

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae, dia menyerahkan kartu parkir dan segera memacu motornya ke LotteMart , karena Jongdae tau kalau Luhan harus sampai secepatnya.

"Karena kau bisa terkena penyakit gula kalau kau membeli sereal coklat lagi, kau kan baru saja membeli satu kotak besar sereal coklat dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk sahabatnya erat.

Dan seketika itu juga Jongdae ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya ke sumur terdekat.

"Luhan noona! Nonna hebat sekali! Kereeeennn…" Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMA, tinggi, berkulit coklat, berpipi gembil dan rambut hitam, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan kagum

"Biasa saja Heechan-ah" Luhan dengan santainya duduk disofa yang disediakan duduk disebelah Heechan, mengambil gelas yang berisi _caramel frappuccino_ dan menyedot isinya dengan santai,

"Semua member EX'ACT sudah keluar dari ruangan _Tournament_ , tinggal Jongin hyung yang belum kembali." Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon datang dan duduk di samping Luhan mengambil gelas _Latte_ nya dan menyesapnya berlahan karena masih panas, Joonmyeon adalah pasangan Luhan di dunia game tapi mereka hanya sekedar teman dekat biasa.

' _Jongin? Nugu?'_ batin Luhan, dia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, sementara Joonmyeon sibuk dengan Donghae.

"Well, walaupun tidak semua keluar menjadi pemenang, setidaknya kita punya beberapa juara disini, iya kan Luhan eonnie?" Goda Jessica Jung, salah satu _player_ wanita di EX'ACT.

"Hahaha, kau menyindir Jimin ya, noona" Heechan tertawa iblis, sementara Jimin memandang Heechan dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Menyebalkan! Aku kan tidak kalah telak, setidaknya aku masih masuk babak penyisihan, Taejoon saja yang tiba-tiba ngebut disaat terakhir. Lagi pula Chenle dan Taeyeon noona juga kalah!" bela Jimin. Sementara Daniel ,Jaehyun dan Taeyeon tertawa-tawa mendengarkan penjelasan tidak jelas Jimin. Kesal ditertawakan, Jimin mengambil _double Chocolaty Chip cream frappuccino_ nya dan menghisap minamannya dengan ganas, anak itu menghisap minumannya sampai pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Ya! kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku!? Aku baru kali ini kalaaahh~" rengek Chenle kesal.

Tak lama mereka tertawa-tawa, tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk ke ruangan khusus untuk _player_ dari EX'ACT, Luhan hanya terdiam memandang pria itu, kulitnya sexy _bronze_ , dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" tanya Victoria saat melihat Jongin masuk dengan diam.

"Lumayan." Ucap Jongin pelan, pria itu berjalan dengan tenang dan memilih duduk dipojok sofa meminum _cappuccino_ nya, lalu memegang ponselnya, sementara teman-teman yang lain terlihat agak canggung dengan pria yang baru saja masuk itu, hanya Donghae, Siwon, Taeyeon, Victoria, dan Jinyoung yang tetap santai dan tak kerusik. Tapi kalau Jinyoung sih memang anak yang pendiam.

"Guyss! Jongin oppa menang! Yuhu! Berarti team kita memiliki 12 juara." tiba-tiba suara Lisa terdengar dan memecah keadaan yang sangat canggung tadi, lalu tak lama masuklah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat terang hampir orange dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ah! Selamat untuk kemenanganmu oppa!" seru Lisa semangat saat melihat Jongin duduk disana, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil pada Lisa.

"Jinjja!? Berarti club kita bisa masuk jajaran club lima besar tertinggi noona?" Tanya Heechan kepada Lisa dengan wajah bahagia. Sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Jinjja… kita masuk jajaran club elit berarti! Wahh.. keren sekali.." ucap Mark dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Benarkan Lisa? Apa rating tim kita naik drastis?"

"AKANKU LIHATT!" teriak Jimin, bocah SMA itu langsung berlari menuju board rank setiap club.

"JIMIN JANGAN BERLARI, NANTI KAU JATUH!" suara tinggi Lee Taeyeon terdengar sangat kencang, wajahnya nampak cukup khawatir kepada salah satu magnae itu.

"Sudahlah Tae, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah SMA sekarang" ucap Choi Siwon kalem, dia kembali menikmati _americano_ ditangannya dengan gaya elegant.

"NOONA! CLUB KITA MASUK LIMA BESAR!" itu suara Park Jimin yang baru saja datang sehabis melihat board rank club, dia menujukan foto dari board tersebut kepada Jessica, sementara gadis itu hanya menatap tidak percaya. lalu Jimin memberikan ponselnya kepada Mark dan Heechan.

"Oh Man! Akhirnya tujuan kita hampir tercapai Hahahaha~" ucap Lisa, yeoja itu sudah berteriak dan tertawa tidak jelas sekarang, bahkan sudah berpelukan dengan Jessica.

"Yah baguslah, aku sih selama masih dapat uang jajan dari club ini mau rank berapapun tak masalah. Hahaha…" Ucapan santai dan tawa khas Guanlin terdengar bahagia, dan Luhan mengamini ucapan Guanlin.

Luhan hanya terdiam saat teman-teman satu _club_ heboh itu, Luhan memandang Jongin, pemuda itu benar-benar pendiam sama saja dengan Bae Jinyoung, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengenal dia, Jongin itu tampan dan _cool_ dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang _bronze sexy_ itu.

Uh oh.. nampaknya Luhan sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin menyambar kunci yang tergeletak di meja dan berjalan menuju pintu "Guys, aku pergi duluan ya, ada urusan mendadak." ucap Jongin cuek, dan dengan coolnya dia pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Hati-hati Jongin." Teriak Donghae yang tidak dibalas karena Jongin sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. _'Oh my shit! dia cool sekali'_ batin fangirl Luhan pun keluar.

"Wahh.. Luhan noona air liur-mu keluar tuh" celetuk Heechan

"E..Eh.." Luhan segera sadar dan dengan bodohnya dia benar-benar mengelap sudut bibirnya, sementara Heechan sudah cekikikan dengan Chenle dan Jimin.

"Y.. YAA! NEO!" Luhan segera mengejar ketiga curut –read : Heechan, Chenle dan Jimin- yang memang menjadi _moodmaker_ di clubnya ini.

"Hei hei. Kalian berempat ini kenapa?" Tanya Donghae, dia menatap tidak mengerti dengan Luhan, biasanya gadis ini kalem dan tidak banyak reaksi seperti ini, tapi kalau tiga curut –read : Heechan, Chenle dan Jimin- itu sih, memang tidak bisa diam.

"Eh.." di tanyai langsung oleh Leader club membuat Luhan salah tingkah, pria itu –Siwon- adalah orang yang paling Luhan segani di club ini, dan jujur saja, dia takut dikeluarkan dari club ini karena sebenarnya hanya dari sini lah dia bisa mendapat uang jajan.

"Aniya, Siwon hyung, kami hanya sedikit menggoda Luhan noona tadi, Mian" ucap Heechan, dia segera menundukan kepalanya sontak Luhan, Jimin dan Chenle juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah berhasil dalam _tournament_ ini, aku akan segera mentransfer uang bagi para juara, dan yang belum menang, jangan berkecil hati. Seperti biasa kalian malam minggu nanti aku traktir kalian untuk kemenangan ini, mengerti?"

"Yee! Mengerti hyung/oppa!" jawab semuanya, ini lah yang kerap terjadi jika mereka habis memenangkan _tournament_.

"Gurae, kalau begitu, yang mau pulang, pulanglah dulu, dan anak-anak SHS sebaiknya cepat pulang, besok kan tidak libur, Arraseo!"

"Ahh.. hyung tidak asiikk~ huuu~" sorak Heechan, Jimin dan Chenle.

"Yaa! Kalian magnae-magnae, cepat pulang sana, GuanLin dan Mark saja tidak banyak protes! Chenle kau kan memang sudah harus pulang sebelum jam 10" ucap Donghae.

"Ya, GuanLin dan Mark sih wajar, GuanLin dan Mark seorang Trainee, boleh ya hyungg~" rengek Heechan kepada Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon binggung, di satu sisi dia ingin kumpul semua, tapi disisi lain para magnae sudah harus pulang

"Ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah hyung, ayolahhh~" Chenle juga merengek kepada Daniel dan Jaehyun, berharap bahwa mereka akan membela mereka.

"Ya! Jangan bawa-bawa Trainee dong! Hyung boleh ya… lagi pula aku sedang dapat libur dari agensi" rengek Jimin kepada Donghae.

"Kenapa kami tidak dapat berpesta dengan kalian hyungnim?" Bae Jinyoung bersuara, dia berkata sangat santai, dia duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang dan tangan dilipat didada. Tatapannya datar tapi sangat tajam.

"Karena kalian masih dibawah umur, kalian kan belum bisa meminum alcohol. Krystal juga tidak kami ajak, sudah pulang sana!" jawab Jessica sarkas, dia memandang Jinyoung dengan tatapan aneh.

Mereka tau siapa Bae Jinyoung, dia adalah anak yang pendiam dan dibalik diamnya dia adalah remaja yang terlanjur dewasa. Dia masih dibawah umur tetapi sudah meminum alcohol dan menyetir mobil sendiri. Kadang Jessica tidak suka dengan anak itu, karena takut akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada anak-anak disini, tapi dia juga akui dia juga menjaga anak itu karena tetap saja dia adalah magnae disini, mungkin ini adalah istilah terlanjur sayang.

"Chenle, Jimin, Heechan, dan Jinyoung kalian tidak mau pulang? Hum?" Tanya Siwon lembut namun tidak dapat dibantah.

Bae Jinyoung, lekas berdiri dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap satu kata pun, dia bahkan lebih dingin daripada Jongin.

"Eh, Jinyoung tunggu! Hyung, noona aku duluan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jinyoung membawa mobil sendiri, Permisi." Daniel panic dan langsung mengejar Jinyoung. Daniel dan Jinyoung memang bertetangga, jadi dia merasa kalau Jinyoung adalah bagian dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Eh, Iya deh hyung kami pulang. Selamat malam hyungdeul, noonadeul." ucap Heechan, dan ketiga magnae itu lesu, mereka pun berjalan gontai dan seperti ada telinga kucing kasat mata yang terlihat menekuk diatas kepala mereka. Mark, Guanlin, dan Krystal pun mengikuti dari belakang dengan tenang.

Well, mungkin memang wibawa Siwon sebagai Leader tidak terbantahkan.

"Heechan, Chenle, Jimin, Mark, Guanlin, dan Krys." Panggil Victoria lembut, wanita itu tersenyum sangat cantik kepada para magnae, dan mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu sebelum makan malam kita kumpul bersama di taman bermain? Kita akan bermain bersama dulu ditaman bermain baru makan malam bersama? Bagaimana kalian mau?" tanya Victoria kepada mereka.

"MAU!/Tapi-"

"Eh, tapi apa lagi sih mark!?" tanya Heechan kesal kepada Mark dia memandang temannya itu dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana dengan hyungnim yang lain? Maksudku Donghae hyung dan Taeyeon noona?" tanya Mark khawatir. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah para magnae tersebut _'Ada satu lagi anak yang terlalu dewasa pikirannya.'_ Pikirnya, dan Luhan tertawa dalam senyumnya.

"Jangan Khwatir, Taeyeon noona dan Donghae hyung akan sisihkan waktu untuk bermain bersama bocah bocah seperti kalian." Ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa, arah matanya menatap jenaka kepada Heechan dan Jimin.

"Benar, kita atur jadwal bersama ya, para trainee juga atur waktu kalian oke?" ucap Luhan semangat.

"BAIKLAH!" ucap Mark, dan Heechan bersama.

"Terimakasih Hyungnim, noona!" seru Jimin, dia bahkan tertawa senang. Mereka pun pulang dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Guanlin." Panggil Victoria lagi.

"Iya noona?" Guanlin berhenti dan memandang Victoria yang sedang tersenyum cantik kepadanya.

"Jangan lupa kabari Jinyoung. Oke?"

Dan Guanlin hanya tersenyum dan menanggukan kepalanya dan jempol terancung kepada pasangaan leadernya tersebut.

Sementara Donghae memandang Victoria dan Jaehyun dengan tatapan aneh. "Noona, Jaehyuna, Aku ada pemotretan sabtu siang ini." Ucapnya sarkas. Victoria hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap teh _camomile_ nya dengan anggun, sementara Jaehyung hanya menatap Donghae tidak peduli dan kembali meminum juicenya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang apapun Hae-ah, tapi bukankan tidak adil bagi para magnae? Mereka sudah berusaha. Tapi tiap merayakannya mereka hanya sekedar makan, kita tidak mendengar cerita apapun dari mereka, mau ikut kita pun tidak bisa karena belum legal. Dan bukankah sudah sewajarnya mereka mendapat hadiah untuk perjuangan mereka. Datanglah kalau kau bisa datang" Jelas Victoria dengan lembut. Donghae terdiam, semua terdiam, tapi Kim Taeyeon hampir membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum sempat berbicara, Siwon sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Donghae dan Taeyeon atur saja jadwal kalian, jadwal kalian adalah yang paling fleksibel, Vic ada benarnya juga. Baiklah ayo kita pergi. Cari tempat buat minum-minum" tutup Siwon, dia menggandeng pasangannya dan pergi berlalu, dan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minum disana, tapi tidak nampak satu pun dari mereka yang sudah mabuk, mereka nampak cukup santai saat ini,

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan, siapa Jongin?" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, dan cukup menarik perhatian Donghae, dia menatap Luhan sebentar dengan tatapan yang agak berbeda lalu meletakan gelas bir-nya.

"Jongin, lengkapnya Kim Jongin, dia adalah salah satu pendiri club kita ini, dia sekarang berusia 23 tahun, tapi dia sempat berhenti di semester akhir kuliahnya selama satu tahun." Jelas Donghae, pria itu menenggak lagi minumannya.

"Aku yang memanggilnya lagi untuk kembali ke club kita, karena kita butuh _player_ yang kuat untuk _tournament_ kategori _single player_ minggu depan." Lanjut Siwon.

"Ahhh… aku mengerti, jadi minggu depan untuk kategori _team_ , akan ada Guanlia, Chenle, Joonmyeon oppa, Daniel oppa, dan Siwon oppa akan satu _team_?" Tanya Jessica kepada Siwon dan Donghae. Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Dan Luhan kembali meminum birnya.

"Team untuk pertandingan kategori _squad_ juga sudah di bentuk, ada Luhani, Mark, Jaehyuni, Victoria dan Donghae" ucap siwon menjelaskan.

"Kim Jongin-ssi dan Bae Jinyong?" tanya Luhan penasaran, karena nama Jongin tidak disebut dari tadi.

"Sisanya semua akan jadi single player. Mereka akan bergerak sendiri. Apa lagi Jinyoung dan Jongin, mereka itu ketegori Alpha, mereka akan jadi _ace_ club kita." Jelas Siwon lagi

"Emh…" Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, _'Jinyoung dan Jongin-ssi ya? Aku memang belum pernah lihat mereka bermain, tapi cara Siwon oppa berbicara, mereka pasti luar biasa.'_ teringat sesuatu Luhan mengerang dan memutus minumnya dengan paksa, sampai bir yang tersisa digelasnya sedikit tumpah, dia lupa waktu, sementara besok dia ada matakuliah jam 10 pagi.

"Guys! Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku lupa kalau besok ada jadwal kuliah." dengan cepat Luhan langsung menyambar ranselnya dan segera pergi dari bar. Meninggalakan yang lain hanya terbenggong melihat gadis itu.

"Ya Kim Joonmyeon, dia kan pasanganmu cepat antarkan!" sentak Taeyeon kepada Joonmyeon yang hanya terdiam, nampak kaget, Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Ya! Luhaaannn…"

Seseorang meneriaki Luhan dari arah belakang, dan disana terlihat Joonmyeon sedang berlari mengejar Luhan. Lantas Luhan pun berhenti saat melihat Joonmyeon.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan saat Joonmyeon sudah sampai didekatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Joonmyeon dan pria yang merupakan pasangan Luhan didunia game itu pun segera menyeret Luhan menuju mobilnya.

"Jinjja? Ah gomawo Joonmyeon, kajja, kita pulang sekarang" gantian sekarang gadis itu yang menyeret Joonmyeon kemobilnya, sementara Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah teman dekatnya itu.

Keesokan harinya Luhan datang 2 menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai, yah, memang seperti itu lah siklus kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan, bahkan Jongdae sudah angkat tangan soal teman baiknya ini.

Saat ini Jongdae dan Luhan sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang, Jongdae sedang memesan makanan, sementara Luhan menidurkan kepalanya kemeja kantin.

"Oi, Luhan noona," seseorang baru saja menepuk punggung Luhan dengan gaya yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Luhan, dengan tatapan kesal khas orang mengantuk, Luhan menoleh dan menatap Jung Jaehyun Juniornya dikampus dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Ya! Mwoya! Paboya!" Luhan bersungut-sungut menjawab sapaan Jaehyun, gadis itu mengaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tergerai acak-acakan

"Haish, kau galak sekali noona," ucap Jaehyun seraya duduk di sisi kanan Luhan, dan namja pencinta ayam itu bener-benar tidak perduli dengan tatapan mematikan dari Luhan,

"Oi Lu.. ada hoobae" Jongdae baru saja selesai memesan makanan untuk Luhan,  
"Oh, Annyeonghaseo sunbaenim." Sapa Jaehyun, dia berdiri dan membungkuk 90o kepada Jongdae, Jongdae membalas lalu Jaehyun segera duduk kembali di sisi Luhan, sementara Jongdae merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Lu, aku ada janji dengan Yoona untuk memeriksa kelinci peliharaan kelompoknya, aku sudah pesan makan untukmu, kau makanlah dengan baik, kalau ada perubahan jadwal matakuliah berikutnya kabari aku ya" ucap Jongdae kepada Luhan yang sudah menundukan kepalanya lagi di meja kantin, dan hanya dibalas anjungan jempol oleh Luhan.

"Okay, Emh, aku duluan ya-"

"Jaehyun, Sunbaenim, Jung Jaehyun"

"Ah.. Jaehyun-sshi, aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae"

Tak lama setelah Jongdae pergi, makanan untuk Luhan pun datang, dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan meminum minumannya, sementara Jaehyun melihat Luhan yang sedang minum pun segera memesan minuman yang sama dengan Luhan,

"Luhan noona, kudengar dari Heechan kau menyukai Jongin hyung ya?"

 _Ppffttt…_

"Ya! Gosip murahan apa lagi yang di sebarkan oleh bocah sialan itu!?" pekik Luhan tidak terima, bahkan minuman itu keluar dengan elitnya dari mulut Luhan, sementara Jaehyun memandang jijik meja yang terkena minuman yang Luhan keluarkan dari mulutnya. Lalu dia tertawa saat memandang Luhan karena wajahnya memerah.

"Ck. Orang bodoh seperti Chenle saja tau kalau kau menyukai Jongin hyung, sudah sangat jelas terlihat dimatamu." ucap Jaehyun santai, dia memandang ke-sekeliling kantin dan tak lama minumannya pun datang.

Jaehyun meminum minumannya dengan santai, sementara Luhan memandang kedepan dengan tatapan shock, ' _apa memang sangat terlihat'_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan sekarang.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan binder dari dalam tasnya dan mengambil selembar lalu mengambil pena dari tengah-tengah bindernya

' _Jika kau tertarik padanya, kau bisa menstalker dia di akun social medianya kimkaaaaaa'_

Itulah yang ditulis Jaehyun di kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Luhan, sementara dia hanya tersenyum menggoda dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan kertas itu.

Dan Luhan pun tersenyum dengan saat lebar saat itu juga.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di _flat_ nya dia sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk praktikumnya yang baru saja selesai sore tadi, hari ini tidak ada jadwal bermain dengan EX'ACT, jadi dia hanya diam di _flat_ nya dan mengerjakan laporannya.

 _Drrtt… Drrrttt…_

Luhan melihat kearah ponselnya dan menemukan Jongdae mengiriminya pesan lewat E-mail

 _From:_ _Jongdae21_

 _Subject : Tugas_

 _Lu, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan laporan belum? Aku mau mencocokan laporan ke denganmu_

Luhan memandang laptopnya yang sedang menyala dan menatap E-mail dari Jongdae bergantian, lalu mengetikan balasan untuk Jongdae.

 _To:_ _Jongdae21_

 _Subject : Re-Tugas_

 _Aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya, kau datang saja nanti malam, kalau sekarang aku belum menyelesaikannya._

Setelahnya Luhan mengirim pesan itu dan melempar ponselnya ke ranjang, tapi matanya menangakap sebuah kertas yang di berikan Jaehyun kepadanya, senyum Luhan pun berkembang, dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka akun social medianya, melakukan pencarian untuk user yang diberikan Jaehyun kepadanya, _kimkaaaaaa_

Disana, di akun _Instagram_ Jongin, ada lumayan banyak foto-foto yang di _upload_ oleh Jongin, mulai dari foto dia sendiri, sampai fotonya dengan teman-temannya, dan yang paling banyak adalah foto Jongin dengan seorang temannya yang manis sekaligus tampan menggunakan nama user di _Instagram_ _oohsehun_

Jongin jarang memberi _caption_ disetiap foto yang di _upload_ nya, tapi ada beberapa foto yang diberi _caption_ oleh Jongin, dan sebagian besar adalah foto _selfie_ nya dia dengan seorang _oohsehun_

 _Caption_ yang paling sering digunakan oleh Jongin di setiap _upload_ nya dengan _oohsehun_ adalah _"Thanks for today oohsehun_ _"_

"Wah, seseorang bernama oohsehun ini manis sekali, uh oh, aku jadi menyukainyaaaa~" ucap Luhan _fangirling_ sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Ugh, mungkin aku jadi menyukai _oohsehun_ ini!" Luhan memeluk ponselnya saat itu dan berteriak layaknya dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan skripsi yang harusnya di lakukan oleh anak semester 8.

Luhan pun kembali berselancar di Instgram dan mulai men _stalker oohsehun_ , tapi sayang akun itu terkunci dan menjadi akun privasi dan tidak dapat di buka olehnya.

Dengan muka agak kesal, Luhan melempar ponselnya dan kembali mengerjakan laporanya sebelum Jongdae datang ke _flat_ nya.

"Luhan, Luhan-ah~" Suara Jongdae mendayu-dayu saat datang ke _flat_ Luhan, dia tidak mengetok pintu, melainkan langsung masuk kedalam flat Luhan, dan dia melihat Luhan sangat berantakan dan benar-benar serius mengerjakan laporannya, rambutnya di ikat acak-acak oleh Luhan dan wajahnya nampak layu, Jongdae segera menepuk bahu Luhan guna untuk menyadarkan temannya kalau dia sudah ada disini, untung dia berinistif untuk membelikan temannya ini makan malam.

"Oh, Jongdae-ya, masuk lah… laporanku baru saja selesai, hehehe… kau bisa membandingkannya sekarang." Ucap Luhan kuyu, nampak sekali kalau dia benar-benar lelah.

"Hm… Arraseo, ja, kau mandilah dulu, aku sudah membeli makan malam, biar aku saja yang menyiapkannya." Ucap Jongdae, Luhan benar-benar kacau.

"Ah.. hehehe… gomawo Jongdae-ya, maaf aku merepotkan, tapi tolong yah.." Luhan berbicara dengan senyuman kikuk di wajahnya entah dia merasa tidak enak, apa dia merasa dia cukup beruntung malam ini, karena makan malam gratis dari Jongdae.

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan acara mandinya, dia mentap Jongdae yang sedang melihat laporannya di laptopnya, sambil menunggu Jongdae selesai dia membuka ponselnya dan ternyata ponselnya masih menunjukan kalau dia masih di _app_ _instragram_ dia bahkan masih membuka akun oohsehun.

Luhan mem- _back_ instagramnya dan kembali ke akun Jongin, dia memandang semua foto Jongin dengan namja dengan _user name_ oohsehun itu.

"O.., itu bukannya Oh Sehun?" ucap Jongdae tiba-tiba, Luhan kaget dan memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan kesal, dan ah! Apa tadi Jongdae berkata seakan-akan dia kenal dengan _oohsehun_ itu?

"Kau mengenalnya Jong!?" kaget Luhan, sedangkan Jongdae hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Iya, dia anak fakultas music, dan dia semester 1" jelas Jongdae.

"Dimana kau mengenalnya Jong-ah?"

"Di kegiatan klub music, dia anak dance dan aku anak vocal, walaupun jarang bertemu, tapi dia sangat hebat dalam dance, sehingga dia cukup terkenal di club music."

"Omo! Jinjja!? Haish, kenapa aku baru tau ya!?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, kerjaanmu kan hanya mengerjakan tugas dan laporan, duduk dikelas sampai mata kuliah berakhir, nonton konser EXO di laptop, lalu main _game online"_ cecar Jongdae kasar.

"Aish! Mengapa jadi membahas aku!? Sudah, jadi dia anak kampus ini, dan dia adalah mahasiswa baru yang baru saja di terima jadi mahasiswa disini?"

"Iya begitulah, tapi selama aku melihatnya, dia nampak tidak memliki teman di kampus, dia selalu berjalan sendiri dengan earphone di telinganya, di club juga dia kebanyakan diam seperti tidak punya teman. Aku sempat mendengar gossip yang aneh tentang dia."

"Benarkah? Tapi difoto ini nampak ceria sekali? Dan gossip apa itu?"

"Entahlah, mereka menyebut Oh Sehun tidak normal dan semacamnya, kau memangnya ada apa dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Ah, tidak aku hanya bertanya saja" ucap Luhan sok tidak tertarik,

' _Aneh, ada apa denganya?_ ítu lah yang dipikirkan Luhan ah, dia juga memikirkan rencana untuk berkenalan lebih dalam dengan Oh Sehun.

Hari demi hari perkembangan _mencoba-mengenal-ohsehun_ ternyata tidak menghasilkan perkembangan yang baik menurut Luhan, dia tetap saja tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun.

Walaupun dia bisa melihat Sehun di kantin dekat gedung C -fyi sehun sering kali menghabiskan waktunya disana- tapi menurut Luhan ada yang ganjil dari seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu, ntah hanya perasaan saja atau memang rata-rata orang dikantin ini memang membicarakan Oh Sehun, tapi wajar saja semua orang membicarakan Oh Sehun, dia kan memang tampan dan manis.

Lagipula Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan semua laporan dan prakteknya, dan juga jangan lupa jadwal kumpul dan _tournament_ nya yang bisa dikatakan cukup membuat Luhan kewalahan.

Hari itu Luhan selesai praktikum tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat email dari Heechan, dengan malas Luhan pun membaca email Heechan.

 _From: heechana_

 _Subject : Hai_

 _Hai Lu noona, apa kau ada acara siang ini, mau makan siang bersama tidak? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

Luhan memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan heran, sejak kapan Heechan yang iseng mau mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi dia tetap membalas email dari Heechan

 _To: heechana_

 _Subject : Re-Hai_

 _Aku baru menyelesaikan kuliahku untuk siang ini, baiklah dimana kita akan makan siang? Kirim email kepadaku dimana alamatnya._

Luhan mendelikan bahunya tidak perduli dan berjalan dengan santai kearah _flat_ nya, tak lama Heechan membalas emailnya dan mengatakan mereka akan bertemu di _Kamong_ café jam 1 siang.

Jam 1 siang Luhan sudah sampai café, dia pun bergegas mencari Heechan, namun saat masuk dia mencoba mencari Heechan.

' _Hah! Ada Kim Jongin!?'_ batin Luhan nelangsa, karena malu Luhan pun segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, masa bodoh dengan Heechan, dia merasa dia sangat malu sekarang, sebenarnya Luhan ini anak bukan anak yang pemalu, tapi dia bisa menjadi sangat pemalu didepan orang yang dia sukai.

"Oh, Luhan-ssi!" panggil Jongin saat melihat Luhan, Luhan terdiam di tempatnya.

' _Ah! Jinjja! Nae eottokhae! Eottokhae!?'_ batin Luhan, dia merasa sangat malu saat ini, tapi karena tidak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk kabur, Luhan pen berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang memandangnya dari mejanya, dengan senyum kikuk Luhan pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah meja Jongin.

"Annyeonghasseo Jongin-ssi" sapa Luhan sopan. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk kepada Luhan "Annyeong Luhan-ssi, ah silahkan duduk." sapa Jongin lagi pada Luhan. Luhan pun segera duduk dihadapan Jongin

Meja café itu berbentuk lingkaran dan ada empat kursi yang mengelilingi meja itu. Luhan meremat jemarinya di bawah meja, dia merasa sangat gugup saat ini, sampai tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

"Luhan-ssi, kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Jongin basa basi, Luhan tercekat, apa yang harus dia katakana pada Jongin, dia binggung, apa sebaiknya dia jujur, dengan agak kikuk dia meng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Aniya, aku sebenarnya diajak oleh Heechan kemari, tapi aku tidak tau dimana dia sakarang" jawab Luhan jujur.

"Ahh.. jinjja? Aku juga diundang oleh Heechan" ucap Jongin, Luhan langsung melebarkan matanya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jinjja!?" ucap Luhan

"Nde.." jawab Jongin singkat. Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka.

Cukup lama keheningan melanda mereka, tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati mereka, otomatis Luhan dan Jongin mene-ngadahkan kepala mereka dan memandang siapa yang datang.

Jantung Luhan berdebar dengan keras, pandanganya kaget dan dia syok, karena yang datang adalah Oh Sehun, _hoobae_ yang saat ini disukainya.

' _Oh my shit! Ada Oh Sehun! Astaga astagaa! Jantungku..'_ batin Luhan

"Mian, aku terlambat Jongin hyung" ucap Sehun pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun memandang Luhan, namja itu membungkukan badannya menyapa Luhan "Annyeonghasseo." ucap Sehun pelan.

"Eh, A… Annyeonghasseo" jawab Luhan gugup.

"Emh, Gweanchana Sehunnie, ja, duduklah" ucap Jongin lembut, sangat berbeda dengan cara bicaranya sedari tadi dengan Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi, aku ingin bertanya, bisa kah?" ucap Jongin serius, Luhan gugup banyak hal yang berputar dikepalanya, kira-kira apa yang akan di tanyakan Jongin kepadanya, Luhan terdiam sebentar lalu memandang Jongin, lalu dengan ragu dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar dari Jaehyun dan Heechan kau men- _stalker_ _instagram_ -ku, apa itu benar?" Tanya Jongin to the point.

Luhan terdiam, dia mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini, Luhan terdiam. Bingung mau jawab apa, mau disangkal, tapi ada nama Heechan dan Jaehyun disini, _'Dasar hoobae kurang ajar!'_ batin Luhan. Luhan menunduk, dia mengintip dari sela sela rambutnya. Dia mengelan ludahnya berat. _'Mati aku, sebentar lagi aku akan mati!'_

 _Tobecontinued-_


	3. Chapter 3

"Luhan-ssi, aku ingin bertanya, bisa kah?" ucap Jongin serius, Luhan gugup banyak hal yang berputar dikepalanya, kira-kira apa yang akan di tanyakan Jongin kepadanya, Luhan terdiam sebentar lalu memandang Jongin, lalu dengan ragu dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar dari Jaehyun dan Heechan kau men- _stalker_ _instagram_ -ku, apa itu benar?" Tanya Jongin to the point.

Luhan terdiam, dia mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini, Luhan terdiam. Binggung mau jawab apa, mau disangkal, tapi ada nama Heechan dan Jaehyun disini, _'Dasar hoobae kurang ajar!'_ batin Luhan. Luhan menunduk, dia mengintip dari sela sela rambutnya. Dia mengelan ludahnya berat. _'Mati aku, sebentar lagi aku akan mati!'_

"A..Aku-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti, saat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya, dan ada notification dari email dan nama Heechan tertera disana.

 _From: heechana_

 _Subject : Saranghae_

 _Kkkkkk~ saranghae Lu noona, Jongin hyung orangnya baik kok, dia tidak akan marah hanya karena noona men-stalker Ingstagram-nya._

Dan saat itu juga segala sumpah serapah yang Luhan miliki dengan lancarnya mengutuk Heechan didalam hatinya.

"Ah.. anu Jongin-ssi, a.. aku, emh…" Luhan berucap dengan patah-patah, dia benar-benar malu dan kesal saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak, Luhan meneguk air liurnya sendiri dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia harus jujur.

"Aku mengaku, aku memang men _stalker_ mu, dan aku minta maaf Jongin-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa" ucap Luhan

"Ah, iya aku juga tau, aku yakin kamu juga pasti tidak memliki maksud yang buruk." Ucap Jongin kalem. Sementara Luhan meng-angguk-angguk untung saja Jongin tidak menganggap dirinya kurang ajar karena sudah menstalker akun sosialnya.

"Ah iya, kenalkan, Sehunnie, ini Luhan teman satu clubku." Ucap Jongin mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan, Luhan dan sehun berjabat tangan, dan Luhan sangat senang,

"Dan Luhan, ini Sehunnie, dan dia adalah kekasihku." Ucap Jongin lagi. Disaat yang sama tangan sehun menjadi dingin dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata Luhan saat itu juga membola, kaget.

"Ke.. Kekasih..mu?" ucap Luhan syok, Jongin mengangguk mantap sedangkan sehun disisinya menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Luhan tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaanya saat ini, dia menatap Sehun yang menundukan wajahnya dalam, dapat Luhan liat tangan Sehun bergetar, Luhan kecewa, dia marah, kesal, sedih, dan juga… iba, ingin Luhan memaki hubungan gila sehun dan Jongin, ingin Luhan meneriakan kepada mereka berdua kalau mereka pasti gila karena bisa memiliki hubungan seperti ini di Negara ini, _hell_ ini Korea, bukan Amerika atau Belanda, ingin rasanya Luhan menangis, dia kalah dari orang yang seharusnya bukan lawannya, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku sengaja memberitahukan mu Luhan-ssi, agar kau tidak berharap sesuatu padaku, maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa saat mendengarnya dari orang lain."

"Ma… Maafkan- aku…" cicit Sehun terbata-bata. Dan saat itu juga Jongin memegang tangan Sehun yang terletak diatas meja, sedikit meremasnya memberi kekuatan pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sehunnie, kau tidak salah." Bisik Jongin lembut pada Sehun.

Luhan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu, dia sudah kalah, sangat terlihat jelas kalau Jongin benar-benar mencintai Sehun, dia diam, tanpa disadari oleh Luhan, airmatanya mentes sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan Jongin pun melihat airmata Luhan.

Luhan sadar bahwa dia menangis, dan saat itu Luhan melihat air mata sehun menetes dari pipinya dan dagunya, dan tangannya yang sebelah lagi sibuk menghapusi air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, dan Sehun benar-benar imut menurut Luhan, dia nampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang menagis karena ketahuan mencuri permen.

' _Aigoo ~ kyeopta_.'

Dan Luhan pun tanpa sadar mulai _fangirling_ , dengan segera Luhan menghapus air matanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman, dia ikhlas bila memang kalah, lagi pula sekarang Luhan menyukai Sehun, jadi dia tidak mau melihat Sehun menangis.

"Se..Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Luhan, sontak Jongin dan Sehun menatap Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun, sedikit terkekeh karena wajah Sehun yang imut, Luhan lantas mengambil tissue yang disediakan oleh _café_

"Uljima Sehunah, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus air mata sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin terkesima, baru kali ini ada yang menerima hubungan mereka, biasanya jika Jongin memperkenalkan sehun sebagai kekasihnya, orang itu akan menatapnya aneh dan segera pergi, dan terparah adalah orang itu mencaci Sehun-nya dan menyiramnya dengan minuman, karena rata-rata Jongin memperkenalkannya kepada gadis yang suka padanya.

"Luhan-ssi kau.. tidak-"

"Tidak apa? Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini." Ucap Luhan lagi

"Luhan-ssi tidak menganggap aku aneh dan tidak merasa.. jijik?" ucap Sehun, di akhir kalimat dia memelanankan suaranya dan menunduk lagi, dia merasa dirinya menjijikan, setidaknya itu lah yang dikatakan orang-orang dikampus dan sekitarnya.

"Ani, kalian tidak aneh, dan kau tidak menjijikan Sehunah-" Luhan memotong kalimatnya dan berjalan kearah Sehun, berdiri dibelakangnya, menyentuh pundaknya dan membisikan,

"Kamu hanya 'spesial' dan tidak ada masalah dengan menjadi 'spesial'." Bisik Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, mau tak mau Sehun pun tersenyum, Jongin merasa lega, dia merasa Luhan adalah gadis yang kuat, dan baru kali ini Jongin menemukan gadis setulus dan setegar Luhan, setidaknya sekarang Jongin akan tenang karena akan ada yang menjaga Sehunnya di luar sana.

Setelahnya Luhan mengajak Sehun makan ice cream, bahkan Luhan mentraktirnya, Sehun tersenyum sangat manis, dia senang, Luhan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Luhan sunbae sangat cantik, dan sangat baik, terimakasih" ucap Sehun polos. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dia tersenyum sampai mata-nya berbentuk bulan sabit manis, dan detik itu juga, Luhan semakin mencintai Sehun.

Hari-hari Luhan terus berjalan dan kini ada warna baru yang mewarnai hari-hari Luhan, yaitu Sehun. Seperti sekarang, Luhan sedang mengunjungi club music untuk menunggu Sehun, mereka berjanji untuk makan ice cream bersama di kedai ice cream baru di dekat kampus, dan disana pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Jongdae bernyanyi, suaranya benar-benar bagus, merdu dan stabil, tidak kalah tinggi dari baekhyun dan Kyungsoo EXO.

Jongdae nampaknya tidak menyadari kalau Luhan ada disana, dia terus bernyanyi dan melatih kemampuan vokalnya Luhan binggung, kenapa Jongdae tidak _trainee_ saja menjadi Idol, wajah temannya itu cukup tampan dan suaranya bagus. Tapi yasudahlah. Itu bukan urusan Luhan. Luhan menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Sehun, dia terdiam, apa Sehun sedang ketoilet? Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan melihat Jongdae berlatih.

"Oh, Luhan!" panggil Jongdae, dia melambaikan tanganya ke Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya, dengan riang Jongdae menghapiri Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini, tidak biasanya?" ucap Jongdae saat sudah duduk disamping Luhan, Luhan merogoh tasnya dan mengambil botol minum dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongdae.

"Aku sedang main saja, dan menunggu Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan

Jongdae segera memutus paksa minumannya dan menatap Luhan cukup serius

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Ya, kami baru saja berteman akhir-akhir ini" jawab Luhan

"Memang kenapa Jongdae-ya?"

"Aniya, hanya saja baru kali ini ada yang menemani Sehun, biasanya dia akan duduk disini sendiri sampai ada orang yang menjemputnya."

"Ahh.. jinjja?"

"Luhan noona, Jongdae Sunbae, Annyenghasseo" sapa Sehun sopan.

"Annyeong Sehun" jawab Luhan dan Jongdae bersama.

"Kita jadi sehunah?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun,

"ung" jawab Sehun dia menangguk dengan semangat dan itu terlihat Imut sekali menurut Luhan. Uh oh, luhan bisa mimisan melihat senyuman dan tingkah imut si Sehun itu.

"Lu..luhan-ah?" Tanya Jongdae saat melihat Luhan benggong dan matanya berkunang-kunang, jangan lupakan kalau mulut Luhan terbuka sedikit..

Hari berganti hari, setiap hari sekarang ada pemandangan baru dikampus, yaitu jalannya Oh sehun dengan salah satu sunbae di kampus itu yakni, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongdae, mereka selalu bertiga setiap selesai kuliah. Melakukan kegiatan club bersama, berbelanja bersama, dan masih banyak lagi,

Seperti sekarang ini, Luhan, Sehun sedang berbelanja di salah satu mall didaerah itu, Luhan ingin membeli beberapa dress untuknya.

"Sehuna, lihat! Bando ini sangat cantikan, coba kau pakai sehuna." Ucap Luhan, dia sedikit berjinjit dan memasangkan bando itu di kepala sehun, sedangkan sehun berpose

"Apakah aku cantik Luhan noona?" tanyanya lagi

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya dan sehun pun ikut tertawa. Lalu Sehun mengembalikan bando itu ketempatnya semula.

"Sehun, Sehun, liat wig dan dress ini, kau pasti cantik kalau memakainya" ucap Luhan lagi, dia tertawa dan memasangkan wig berambut panjang cokelat bergelombang itu kepada Sehun dan tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tidak tersenyum sama sekali, dia hanya diam.

"Noona, mian aku memang _gay_ , tapi aku bukan banci." Ucap Sehun pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, mungkin menurut sehun ini sudah keterlaluan dan dia sudah merasa ini tidak lucu lagi.

Ucapan sehun mambuat Luhan tertampar, dia merasa bersalah memperlakukan sehun seperti serorang wanita, sehun pasti sedari tadi tidak nyaman dengan semua ini.

"Sehunna, mian, noona mianhaeyo, jinjja mian.." ucap Luhan, dia benar-benar menyesal, dan sehun hanya menangguk imut dan tersenyum sampai kedua matanya melengkung cantik.

"Umh.. iya noona, terimakasih sudah mengerti." Ucap Sehun tulus. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

' _Aku baru dapat pelajaran baru, kalau seorang gay bukan berarti dia banci'_

dan sekarang Luhan sudah menghapus rasa sukanya dari Kim Jongin, dia mulai biasa, dan semakin dekat dengan Kim Jongin, seperti sekarang ini.

"Oppaa~"

"Berhenti merajuk seperti itu Xi Luhan!" bentak Jongin, dia sangat direpotkan karena hal ini

"Oppa, oppa, oppa, oppa~" rengek Luhan lagi kali ini dengan menggoyangkan lengan Jongin manja, Jongin memandang Luhan dengan _bitch face_.

"YA! Arraseo arraseo!" ucap Jongin akhirnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna keemasan, dan Luhan langsung menyambarnya, lalu Luhan dan Sehun nampak high five bersama, dan langsung lari sebelum Jongin berubah pikiran.

Ini semua sebenarnya rencana Luhan untuk pergi kesalon dengan sehun dengan sedikit paksaan, awalnya sehun berfikir kalau Luhan akan mendadaninya menjadi seorang yeoja. Tetapi dia salah, Luhan mengajaknya mengganti warna rambut. Dan tentu saja Jongin yang akan membayari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Noona, aku pakai warna apa ya?" Tanya sehun, sambil melihat warna cat rambut yang ada di salon ini,

"Apa ya? Aku juga bosan dengan rambut hitamku ini, tapi aku bingung mau pakai warna apa Sehun, menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang rambut cokelat mangkok Sehun,

"Aku juga tidak tau noona" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase warna cat rambut.

"Selamat siang tuan nyonya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya petugas yang akan melayani Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eh, selamat siang, kami ingin mengganti warna rambut, bisa tolong nona rekomendasikan warna yang kira-kira cocok untuk kami?" Tanya Luhan kembali

"Ah, baiklah, tuan dan nona, mari ikut kami" petugas itupun mempersilahkan Luhan dan sehun masuk kesebuah ruangan untuk di cocokan.

Setelah enam jam didalam salon dan membuat Jongin yang sebenarnya ingin kencan dengan sehun harus menunggu selama enam jam lebih, Jongin mulai kesal dan berniat ingin menyusul sehun di salon, dan mendamprat Luhan yang seenaknya sudah menculik(?) kekasih manisnya itu.

Jongin pun akan membayar kekasir kopi yang sedari tadi diminumnya, fyi Jongin sudah menghabiskan 4 gelas kopi 2 _dessert_ dan satu porsi makan siang, sebelum manic hitamnya menangkap seorang yang baru masuk ke kafe itu. Dan segera mebelalakan matanya saat melihat orang itu

"Sehunnie?" ucap jongin kaget. Sementara Sehun berjalan dengan malu-malu dan Luhan berjalan dengan gaya seperti _miss_ korea.

"Hai Jongin oppa, bagaimana penampilan baru kami. Keren kan?" ucap Luhan percaya diri. Dia menggaet Sehun dilengannya.

"Manis sekali" gumam Jongin tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Sehunnya.

"Benarkah!? Aku tau aku memang man-"

"Sehuniie, kau manis sekali" ucap Jongin memotong ucapan Luhan, dia tidak melepaskan sedetikpun pandangannya dari Sehun. Dan Luhan sukses merengut mendengarnya, dia kesal dan malu sekali

' _Dasar hitam sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku dulu menyukai pria semacam ini!?'_ sungut Luhan kesal.

"Gomawo Jongin hyung" Sehun tersipu-sipu dan Luhan memutar matanya bosan.

Bagaimana Jongin tidak terpesona dengan Sehun, dia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi _soft pink_ dan sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan matanya yang bening, uh oh, dengan pipinya yang merona nampak sangat manis menurut Jongin.

Luhan sendiri mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi _dark brown_ well, Luhan juga nampak manis dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru, dulu rambut Luhan sangaaaaaat lurus, tidak bermodel, dan tidak berponi, sekarang yeoja itu memotong sedikit rambutnya lalu membuat ujung rambutnya ikal dan menambahkan poni, tapi menurut Jongin, Sehunnienya lebih manis.

Luhan merasa dia semakin mencintai Sehun, dia bahkan rela menemani Sehun membuat kalikatur untuk tugas note musicnya di perpustakaan, biasanya Luhan hanya rela menduduki tempat itu jika dia benar-benar membutuhkan buku, dan Jongdae tidak memilikinya.

Bahkan Luhan juga seringkali menunggui Sehun di Club music, dan juga untuk semester depan dia akan ikut serta untuk pemilihan anggota baru club music, padahal semester lalu Jongdae sering kali menawarkan Luhan untuk bergabung di Clubnya, tapi yeoja manis itu tetap menolaknya dengan alasan dia sibuk dengan club _audition_ nya.

"Sehunah!" Panggil Luhan , dia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, Sehun yang memang sedari tadi mencari Luhan pun tersenyum manis dan dengan senang hati berlari menuju Luhan.

"Noona sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sehun sewaktu dia sampai didepan Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Jongdae tau sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan hingga yeoja itu mau menunggui Sehun, padahal Sehun akan tetap di jemput oleh Jongin.

Hari lepas hari terus berjalan, tak terasa sudah dua semester Luhan, Jongdae dan Sehun berteman, Jongdae sudah mengetahui status Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, bahkan sekarang Jongin dan Jongdae sudah berteman juga, liburan ini Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari kerja sampingan di salah satu café atau distro dekat kampusnya bersama Jongdae.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kim Jongdae sampai namja itu ikut menemani Luhan kerja sampingan di café, biasanya dia tidak akan mau, tapi untuk liburan ini dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Luhan di _flat_ nya yang sepi.

 _Hell_ suasana daerah sekitar memang menjadi sepi jika liburan, karena kebanyakan mahasiswa lainnya memilih berlibur dan pulang kekampung halaman masing-masing, mengingat kebanyakan mahasiswa Kyunghee adalah orang-orang dari desa diluar propinsi, tapi anak-anak dari seoul juga ada. _well_ Luhan tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini kan?

"Baiklah Jongdae, aku sudah mencatat beberapa toko dan café yang bisa menerima mahasiswa _freelance_ jadi kita akan mengirim beberapa lamaran ke setiap toko, distro dan café yang ada di sekitar sini." Jelas Luhan, sambil menunjuk beberapa nama Toko, café dan distro yang sudah dicatatnya di notesnya, cukup banyak café dan distro yang menerima mahasiswa _freelance_.

"Tapi Lu, seandaikan kita diterima di toko yang berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae saat sudah selesai memeriksa daftar dari Luhan.

"Emh, kalau begitu yasudah kita bekerja ditempat yang berbeda, mau bagaimana lagi kan?" ucap Luhan.

"Hais, aku tidak mau, baiklah jika aku keterima bekerja di suatu toko dan kau tidak, aku akan mundur." Putus Jongdae.

"Hah!? Apa kau gila? Sayang sekali bodoh, banyak yang membutuhkan pekerjaan, kau malah membuang-buangnya." Cecar Luhan.

"Entahlah aku hanya takut kalau aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik tanpamu. Lihat saja sampai detik ini temanku hanya kau. Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar butuh uang," Jawab Jongdae polos

"Haisshh… yasudah terserah kau saja. Dasar orang kaya!" Jawab Luhan.

Begitulah awal cerita liburan menyedihkan ala Xiou Luhan dan Kim Jongdae, dimana mereka berdua terdampar di daerah yang sepi karena sebagian besar mahasiswa pulang dan berlibur, dan Sehun termasuk disana.

Setelah mengirim beberapa lamaran ke café terdekat bersama Jongdae, Luhan kembali ke _flat_ nya dengan Jongdae ikut kesana. Jongdae memang akan menginap selama liburan di _flat_ Luhan, dengan alasan Jongdae adalah kakak Luhan.

"Haah.. lelah sekali.." Keluh Jongdae, dia duduk disofa diruang tamu, sambil menaikan kakinya di meja.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan notes nya dan menceklis café café mana saja yang sudah mereka kirimi lamaran.

"Kira-kira _interview_ nya kapan ya?" gumam Luhan. Sementara Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak lama Luhan dapat Email dari Sehun. Dengan senyum manisnya Luhan segera membukanya.

 _From :_ _Sehun94_

 _Subject : Luhan noona_

 _Hai noona, aku dan Jongin hyung mau main ke flat noona, bagaimana? Apa boleh?"_

Senyum itu sedikit menghilang, dia terdiam sejenak, dia senang bertemu Sehun, karena dia sudah sangat merindukan pria itu, tetapi disaat yang sama mengingat dia datang bersama Jongin dia merasa terganggu.

 _To :_ _Sehun94_

 _Subject : Luhan noona_

 _Tentu boleh Sehunnie, aku sedang diflat datanglah ^^_

Luhan agak kaget membacanya pesannya sendiri dan tak lama dia menatap _flat_ nya dengan tatapan horror, lalu tatapannya terhenti pada Jongdae yang sedang bersantai di sofanya bahkan hampir tidur.

"KIM JONGDAE KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU MERAPIHKAN KEKACAUAN INI!" dan teriakan Luhan sukses membuat Jongdae yang nyaris tertidur kembali bangun dengan jantung yang bedegup kencang.

' _Dasar perempuan sialan.'_ Batin Jongdae kesal, ingatkan Jongdae lain kali dia akan mencekik sabahatnya itu suatu saat nanti.

 _Tobecontined-_

Dari cerita ini ada yang punya pandangan atau pendapat mengenai akhir cerita ini? Pendapatnya ya teman-teman.

Terimakasih teman-teman. ^^


End file.
